


Just a Flower

by Smackaroni



Category: Undertale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 18:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5058634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smackaroni/pseuds/Smackaroni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short exploration in what might happen after a genocide run.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Flower

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfiction i've ever written seriously, and I'm pretty nervous about the reception. 
> 
> Please let me know how I can improve, and if I can make my ending any clearer. Thanks!

It was the fifteenth time the small child had fallen down that hole and landed on the soft growth of golden flowers below. They rolled over onto their back, gazing upward at the light that shone down from above, both beckoning and mocking them once more.

Each time things changed, but each time things remained so much the same. The same joyful greetings, the same trickery from the talking foliage, the same, the same, the same.

At first it was pleasant. A chance to make everything perfect. A chance to make sure that everything was exactly right. That nobody had gotten hurt. Every action bringing a different outcome, every decision changing the future.

But not any more. There were only so many things you could do on this one trick horse. No matter how hard you tried to deviate from the norm, you always ended up with the same saccharine result. Everyone was happy, nothing went wrong. All so perfect.

But not any more. Before something had held you back from acting on impulse. Something had been there telling you what was right and what was wrong. Something to make you feel the guild that would come with striking another being down.

That something was gone. Whatever had been there making you feel so full and warm and present was just gone.

As usual you had a vague memory of what had happened before. Falling, waking up, talking with a... where was it? No matter. The flower was dealt with so easily by what came next. It didn't matter where it was.

A soft downy hand extended out to offer assistance to the small child, and a warm smile. The child reached out to grasp the hand before them, and glanced up, hearing "What a cretin, torturing such a poor innocent youth..."

The soft face flashed a glimpse of recognition... a primal and suppressed fear played across the features of the gentle and welcoming creature as the child grasped the extended hand to help themself off the ground. 

"Oh no... not you..." The hand retracted quickly, as if it had met with a surface that was hot to the touch. 

The towering figure and the hand alike retreated back into the shadow it had emerged from, a sense of fear and revulsion given off by the stumbling and scrambling as the white silhouette shrunk quickly into the distance.

The small child turned to you, their face twisted into a soulless smile. "What a pretty flower".

You felt a sudden tug back to reality. You were once this child. You once understood what it was to go through this story. To be the victorious one. To be the one that would eventually bring freedom to monsters and humans alike.

You sold your soul. 

The child's hand extended to grasp your thin stem and yanked upward, severing the connection that was keeping you alive. 

As pain began to wrack your body, and you prepared yourself for the long ordeal that was the death of an uprooted plant, the child smiled at you blankly. "Are you ready to see it all over again? I know I can't wait."


End file.
